Adriana-111 (LHF)
} }} |-| Armored= } }} |name=Adriana Sedláček |fullname= |spartantag=111 |homeworld= , |born=June 2, 2511 |died= |species= |gender=Female |height=*6 feet 5 inches (unarmored) *7 feet (armored) |weight=*87.5 kg / 193.2 lbs (unarmored) *440.7 kg / 971.6 lbs (armored) |hair=Brown |eyes= |cyber= |allegiance= |branch= * **Gray Team |unit=Gray Team |rank= Petty Officer Second Class |mos= |specialty= |battles= |status= }} Adriana Sedláček, is a and a member of . Biography Early life Adriana was born on the inner colony in 2511. She and her family lived in the city of Port Vernon, her father being a doctor and mother worked for the Port Vernon Stock Exchange. Adriana caught the eye of the Office of Naval Intelligence for the Spartan-II Program when she displayed a remarkable skill for thinking outside the box and her determination to get the job done. Training When Adriana was abducted by the and conscripted into the on the colony of , she met another trainee and future friend, Jai-006. Adriana and Jai met when she found him attempted to sneak out of the military complex. She aided him by giving him a paperclip that she had hidden under her tongue to use as a lockpick. Afterward they became close friends who would both try to escape together, and adopted many new strategies each one more effective but always resulting in failure. Opposite to Jai's desires, she attempted to escape not for being free, but to display a theatrical act of rebellion against her instructors. Formation of Gray Team When Jai was offered the chance to quit the program and undergo risky memory loss, Adriana was the sole reason why Jai had remained in the program. She and Jai would attempt one more escape effort, but they both decided to turn back. When they returned, they were introduced to Micheal, another escapee who was responsible of destroying a Pelicans thanks to his remarkable technological expertise. Human-Covenant War As a Spartan, Adriana is described as being a very skilled marksman. Her weapons of choice of were often the and the but never quite met to standards of 's skills, however she is also very fond of using the for it's range and three-round burst fire rate. She has participated in the , and the . She was also present during the Battle of the Rubble. Harvest Adriana and Jai were sent to Harvest along with a Spartan-II task force in secret under the command of Admiral Preston Cole. For the next five years, Adriana and the other Spartans fought an offensive conflict pushing the Covenant back on Harvest, most of the time single handed without UNSC reinforcements to maintain the sense of secrecy, before being made public in 2547. Their actions on Harvest proved extremely effective and one of the leading forces driving the UNSC to a victory in 2531. During the early battles in 2527, Adriana along with six other Spartans, including Jai-006, , , and participated in Operation: FULCRUM a successful military assault on a Covenant refinement factory that had been built to mine raw materials found on Harvest for use to construct warships. Under the cover of darkness, the Spartans approached the factory via Warthogs and had exited just inside the treeline where they eliminated Covenant sentries on the outside walls of the refinery. When they secured the outside, they grappled their way up the walls, unleashing a full head-on assault to the heart of the complex. Just as they had begun to pry open the doors to the reactors, reinforcements from Phantoms had been brought in, letting loose several Unggoy, Kig-Yar their Sangheili commanders and four Mgalekgolo, or Hunters. While Daisy and Adriana breached the reactors, the rest of the Spartans held off the enemy. Together with Daisy, the two Spartans eliminated hostiles and successfully planted a HAVOK tactical nuke near the fusion reactors of the facility. As they exited through the same doors, they found their comrades pinned down by several Covenant forces. Adriana remembers seeing a plasma bolt, racing toward William, missing his helmet and face-plate only millimeters away, had he shifted to the right slightly, his helmet would have melted away and his face having serious third degree burns. Daisy directed Adriana to follow her and flank the Covenant from the side, throwing them off and forcing them to shift their attack away from the main Spartan force. Daisy attacked first, using her assault rifle to knock out many Unggoy and Kig-Yar before being suppressed by additional hostiles. With the Sangheili distracted and trying to reform their squads and lances, Adriana used her sniper rifle, killing three Sangheili and injuring an Ultra in the neck. With the commanding backbone of the Covenant dead or dying, this opened a perfect opportunity for the rest of the Spartans to push forward, but the four Mgalekgolo still remained, and continuously pounded the Spartan's lines. This is when Adriana saw Jai and Jorge, charge one of the massive creatures, Jai's speed throwing the beast off balance and when it was too late, Jorge tackled the thing. He fired his rifle into the eye slit of it and when it continued to move even when he had spent all the ammo in the clip, he jammed two fragmentation grenades up its 'stomach' where it detonated moments later, scattering orange blood and remains everywhere. After that suicidal display, many Unggoy began to break, and run from the facility, the Kig-Yar helplessly looted the dead bodies of their Sangheili superiors before being shot by the Spartans. The three remaining Hunters were all that were left, and one had begun to rage uncontrollably, witnessing its bond brother being killed. It ran after Jorge, fired its fuel rod gun which exploded just before Jorge's feet. He braced himself, and when the Hunter got close enough and began to slice the Spartan in two with its shield, he evaded and jumped onto the beast's back. Adriana and the other Spartans then focused on the other two, encircling them to find a weak point. As the two Hunters began to fall, thanks to sustained firepower and rounds finding their targets, Jorge was still encountering trouble with the last one, which continued its blood rage, and threw Jorge off its back. The Hunter began to turn and fire at Jorge when Adriana and Daisy shielded him, preparing to take the full brunt of plasma fire. As the green orb charged and ready to fire at the Spartans, Adriana noticed Jai above on a platform directly above the monster. Jai jumped from the platform, landing on the Hunter's back, and unloading his assault rifle into the neck of the beast. Adriana and Daisy had ran back to grab Jorge and heard a sudden bellow and gargle and when they had turned around they saw the Hunter on its belly, dead with Jai still having his rifle pointed at the neck of the Hunter, waiting for it to spring back to life. After clearing the facility of Covenant, the Spartans hurried back to the Warthogs they left outside the walls. When they had driven off to a safe distance, Daisy pressed the detonator and the nuke exploded, destroying the refinery and anything that might have still been alive. Eridanus II In 2530, Adriana and Jai were pulled off of Harvest and sent to combat the Covenant force on Eridanus II. There they reunited with Mike-120 who had been separated from Gray Team to support troops on Eridanus II. With Grey Team back at full strength, the Spartans fought the Covenant alongside the UNSC for another three days before the colony had succumbed to Covenant onslaught and orbital bombardment. Grey Team was able to hitch on a ride on the UNSC Destroyer and later returned to Reach for their next assignment. Battle of the Rubble Canon Reference: Adriana, Mike and Jai were sent to the Rubble on reports that navigational data being held there was at risk of falling to the hands of the Covenant Empire. She took an interest in the man Ignatio Delgado, in which Jai did not as he could not trust him with Insurrectionist ties. On the Rubble when Delgado was attacked by a group of Kig-Yar, she saved him from almost being killed, and hands him a device that will contact her and the rest of the team if he feels that his life is in danger and the protection of the nav data could not be kept safe, she also tells him to keep the location and information of Gray Team a secret from the security personnel on the Rubble. Delgado meets Adriana again at a , where he tells her that he has been gathering up information that within the is trying to sell the database to the Kig-Yar. When a group of Insurrectionists overheard their conversation, they attacked Adriana and Delgado. Adriana quickly took care of the men and after saving Ignatio again, she took him to the Spartan's . Adriana discovers that Peter Bonifacio has betrayed Delgado and attempted to kill him so that the Rubble will never know. During the raid of the Kig-Yar ship, Infinite Spoils, Adriana sneaks up to Bonifacio and disables his with the Petya's weapons. She boards the Distancia and uses to force Bonifacio to give up the data. He complies and is allowed to jettison through the escape pod. After that, she retrieves the navigational data and returns back to the . Adriana and Jai then assisted Marines and ODSTs in destroying a Covenant on the nearby planet of . They aid them by placing charges on Anti-Aircraft batteries and planting a nuclear warhead to destroy the Redoubt. The resulting blast severely damages the habitat and destroys the Kig-Yar base near it as well as destroying much of their fleet. Falaknuma Gray Team arrived at the colony of Falaknuma with the UNSC forces guiding what was left of the Rubble to safety. However, the remnants of the Rubble disintegrated around the planet and forced the inhabitants to live in refugee camps throughout Falaknuma. The same day, Gray Team filed their reports and requisitioned the UNSC Memphis Belle, an to continue fighting the Covenant behind enemy lines. Intervention on Jacinto Battle of Carrow Canon Reference: Personality Adriana is different than most Spartans. Most of the the time, Adriana does not adhere to standard protocol or the chain of command, instead choosing non-conventional approaches to several different situations. While highly dangerous, her unique technique has saved countless lives including her fellow Spartans on more than one occasion. While having a history of openly questioning her commanding officers, she does not act on them without a specific purpose. Adriana also has a record of acquiring UNSC-marked freighters and single-seat vehicles without proper clearances. She does not mind being out of her armor, this has allowed her to become an unparalleled expert in counter-terrorism operations and infiltrating Insurrectionist organizations. Where the majority of Spartan-IIs feel exposed and vulnerable when they are not in their armor, an experience similar to agoraphobia, Adriana is one of few Spartan-IIs to prefer to be out of their armor. Armor Adriana is equipped with a custom gray variant of the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor, along with a first generation -class helmet. Quotes Gallery AdrianaArmor1-1.png| AdrianaArmor1-4.png| AdrianaArmor1-5.png| List of appearances * - (first appearance; canon) * - (mentioned only; canon) * - (canon) Category:Gray Team (LHF) Category:Commonwealth SPARTANS Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:Spartan-IIs